


empty

by kyungsoology



Series: one song stands. [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsoology/pseuds/kyungsoology
Summary: "





	

Eran las 3 Am.

 

Chanyeol estaba totalmente ebrio, y quizás también drogado, cuando llego al pequeño apartamento que, hasta hace unas horas, compartía con su novio, Kyungsoo. Se sentó en el colchón y saco su teléfono móvil, busco el numero de su ex pareja, y se quedo viendo el aparato hasta que tuvo el valor de marcar.

 

☹

 

Kyungsoo estaba harto de aquella situación. Se dio cuenta de eso, cuando estaba llegando al apartamento que compartía con Chanyeol, luego de haber cumplido su jornada en una pequeña taberna de mala muerte en la que trabajaba como bartender. Su novio, el cual se encontraba tirado totalmente inconsciente en el raído colchón en que dormían, le había dado una paliza luego de enterarse que un compañero de trabajo del menor se encontraba interesado en el y que el le estaba coqueteando. Lo cual era falso, al menos por parte del bajito. Chanyeol le había dejado un corte en el vientre y varios moretones en el cuerpo. El no era estúpido, sabia que si lo golpeaba en el rostro, tendría problemas.

 

Kyungsoo bufo ante la familiar escena, era algo diario. Posiblemente el mayor este sedado luego de haber pasado toda la noche bebiendo y consumiendo drogas, gastando ahí todo el sueldo de el. Cuando el despertara, habían dos posibilidades, que este de buen humor y en vez de propinarle golpes, lo trate con amor; o que este de mal humor y busque algún motivo para maltratarlo, por mas estúpido que sea.

 

El ya no quería eso para el. El no se merecía nada eso.

 

El menor saco la poca ropa decente que le quedaba y como pudo la metió toda en la pequeña mochila que siempre cargaba con el. Hecho esto, arranco una hoja del cuaderno en el que años atrás anotaba sus deseos y sueños, tomo un plumón negro que se encontraba sobre la miserable cómoda en que guardaban sus pertenencias y comenzó a escribir.

 

> _» Seul, 29 de Diciembre del 2005._
> 
> _Chanyeol, no puedo soportar mas esta situación. Me voy, no quiero que me busques ni que trates de hacerme volver, porque no lo haré. Undete en tu mierda solo, yo no merezco nada de esto._
> 
> _Quiero que sepas que te amo, pero no aguanto mas._
> 
> _Lo siento,_
> 
> _Kyungsoo._
> 
> _PD: Nunca follé con Jongin, pero si se que me engañabas con Baekhyun. Espero que el si pueda aguantar toda tu mierda. «_

 

Coloco la pequeña nota en el mismo lugar en que se encontraba el plumón y, sin mas, se fue.

 

☹ ☹

 

Chanyeol despertó horas después, sintiendo el lugar mas frío de lo usual. Se sentó en el colchón y soltó un suspiro, observando que Kyungsoo no estaba, lo cual le parecía extraño. Cuando el despertaba, su pequeño novio solía esperarlo con una taza de té caliente e ibuprofeno. Pero ese día no era así.

 

El hombre se levanto de su cama y se dirigió hacia la cómoda en busca de una camiseta. Mientras se colocaba una sencilla camiseta, noto algo extraño. La ropa de Kyungsoo no estaba.

 

Entro en pánico.

 

Chanyeol comenzó a hiperventilar, imaginando todos los escenarios que se le ocurrieron para justificar la ausencia. Podría estar haciendo la colada en la lavandería de la esquina; o también podría haberla botado y fue a comprar nueva. Esto tranquilizo un poco a el gigante, hasta que un escenario horrible paso por su mente.

 

Kyungsoo lo dejo por irse con el imbécil con que trabajaba.

 

Esto enfureció a Chanyeol, logrando que soltara graves gruñidos, mas parecidos a los de un perro furioso que a lo de un hombre, golpeo aquella cómoda, logrando tumbarla y desparramar su contenido por el suelo. Hecho esto, fue hasta la pequeña cocina que había y tiro todo lo que se encontraba sobre el mesón, dejando caer todos los platos y vasos que poseía. Al final, termino destruyendo aquel cuchitril, que el se encargaba de llamar hogar.

 

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cansado, y no quedaba nada mas que destruir, Chanyeol se sentó en el borde del colchón y llevo sus manos a su cabeza. Comenzó a sollozar , mientras trataba de reprimir las lagrimas, sin éxito alguno. De repente, nota una hoja de papel que, el suponía,se habría soltado de algún libro en su arranque de ira. La tomo entre sus dedos, y se dispuso a leer su contenido. Al terminar, no pudo hacer mas que llorar.

 

Su amado Kyungsoo, lo había dejado... No por alguien mas,  era por su culpa.

 

Con lagrimas en los ojos, Chanyeol se levanto, tomo su chaqueta y salió de aquel lugar, encaminándose al bar en donde solía tomar. Esta vez, no iba por diversión, por primera vez, fue para mitigar el dolor en su pecho.

 

☹☹☹

 

Kyungsoo soltó un suspiro, dejo su mochila en la cama y se sentó en esta. Había conseguido una habitación en un hotel del centro, solo para pasar la noche, mañana ya se encaminaría a casa de sus padres. Su teléfono sonó inesperadamente, haciendo que se sobresaltara y, sin ver quien era, contesto.

 

— Hola, ¿quien es?

 

— _Kyungsoo_ , _soy yo_.

 

El aludido se sintió tentado a colgar.

 

— Se que quieres colgar, pero por favor no lo hagas. Siento tanto haberte hecho sufrir, aun así, se que eso no reparara nada. _Te amo_. — Suspiro — El apartamento se siente tan solo sin ti.

 

— No se que quieres lograr con esto, pero no voy a volver. _Se termino, Chanyeol._

Kyungsoo corto la llamada, sin dejar que Chanyeol dijera algo mas, y, por primera vez desde que salió del apartamento, se fue en llanto.


End file.
